magicapefandomcom-20200214-history
2WordReviews
2WordReviews (spelled "#2WordReviews") is a quick movie review series on Magic Ape TV. The series debuted on May 23, 2014. About The Show 2WordReviews was created as a quick and easy to produce review show for movies as they appear in theaters in contrast to the more lengthy discussions of movies watched at home with Instant Discussions. This easy to produce nature of the show was a response to the complexities of Acula at the Cinemas that made it difficult to produce quickly. The two words are usually written poetically in that they represent more than just a two word sentence, but rather the definition or connotation of the words often add to the review beyond the surface meaning. In addition, earlier reviews include music that often adds further criticism to the movies, however sometimes the song is just a reference to the movie or a joke. All reviews are written by John Reynolds. Reviews * X-Men Days of Future Past = Great Time ** Music: "Dawn: Dawn is a Feeling" by The Moody Blues from Days of Future Past * A Million Ways To Die in the West = Smoldering Saddles ** Music: "The Ecstasy of Gold" from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly * Maleficent = Growing Beauty ** Music: "Once Upon A Dream" from Sleeping Beauty * Edge of Tomorrow = Wonderfully Repetitive ** Music: "Stuck On Repeat" by Little Boots * The Fault in Our Stars = Slowly Dying ** Music: "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance * How to Train Your Dragon 2 = More Dragons ** Music: "Puff The Magic Dragon" by Peter, Paul, and Mary * 22 Jump Street = Better Sequel ** Music: "Fuck the Police" by N.W.A. * Jersey Boys = Well Done ** Music: "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons * Transformers: Age of Extinction = Improved Shit ** Music: "Pearl Harbor Sucked" from Team America: World Police * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes = Ape Shakespeare ** Music: "Battle For The Planet Of The Apes" by They Might Be Giants * Deliver Us From Evil = Not Se7en ** Music: "Break On Through (to the Other Side)" by The Doors * The Purge: Anarchy = Decent Revenge ** Music: "America the Beautiful" * Tammy = Flat Tired ** Music: "Road Movie To Berlin" by They Might Be Giants * Earth to Echo = B.S. E.T. ** Music: "Flying (Theme From E.T.)" by John Williams * Sex Tape = Please Abstain ** Music: "Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang * Lucy = 60% ** Music: Theme song from I Love Lucy * Wish I Was Here = Introspective Beauty ** Music: "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd * Guardians of the Galaxy = Totally Awesome ** Music: "Hooked On A Feeling" by Blue Swede * Boyhood = Remarkable Time ** Music: "Older" by They Might Be Giants * Hercules (2014) = Actually Good ** Music: "I Can Go The Distance" from Hercules (1997) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) = Kids Movie? ** Music: Theme from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV Show * Get On Up = Goo'h Gaw ** Music: "James Brown" by Cage the Elephant * The Giver = Rose Bud ** Music: "Give It Away" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * Let's Be Cops = Weak Cliché ** Music: "Karma Police" by Radiohead * Sin City: A Dame to Kill For = Haters Hate ** Music: "Sinner" by Judas Priest * As Above, So Below = Claustrophobic Adventure ** Music: "Long Way Back From Hell" by Danzig * The Identical = Elvis Rip-off ** Music: "Don't" by Elvis Presley * The November Man = Bond Returns ** Music: "James Bond Theme" from Dr. No * A Most Wanted Man = Interestingly Complex ** Music: "Wanted Dead Or Alive" by Bon Jovi * The Drop = Soprano Resurrected ** Music: A sound-alike version of "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey * Magic in the Moonlight = Cliché Snooze * Tusk = Terrifyingly Funny * The Maze Runner = Entertaining Exposition * Gone Girl = Terrifyingly Cerebral * The Boxtrolls = Simple Fun * Annabelle = Cliché Soup * John Wick = Pure Action * Nightcrawler = Perfectly Creepy * Interstellar = Astronomically Stellar * Big Hero 6 = Family Marvel * Dumb and Dumber To = Well Dumb Category:Magic Ape shows